


The Siren That Calls

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [6]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, B.A.P, BoA (Musician), Chungha (Musician), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician), Wonder Girls
Genre: DIFFERENT NAMED CHARACTERS, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idk how to tag anymore, M/M, WARNING: I UPDATE ONCE IN A BLUE MOON
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Lee Sunmi is the Vice President of Wonderful, a company long established under the HEVN Group.More than a decade ago, Kwon Boa, a woman she considers her sister all but in blood, lost her 4 year old child.Boa knew her daughter was alive somewhere.Sunmi knew a mother's instincts well.She knew she'll do what she can to reunite the mother and daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sunmi and Boa-centric. Maybe? I don't know.

“Sunmi ya!”

Sunmi, in her killer high heels and the suit Sohee liked to call “dressed to literally kill anyone”, turned and saw Kwon Boa running in her very own killer high heels.

Out of respect (and she was really fond of Boa), she stopped and waited for Boa.

“Unni? What is it?”

Boa beamed at her, “Thank the gods I was able to catch up. I thought you’d have left already. Yubin told me you already left after that awful meeting.”

Sunmi raised her eyebrow. Boa blushed, embarrassed at getting caught gossiping about what Sunmi would like to call the “I nearly sent those stupid investors to eternal damnation” meeting.

“Sorry, Sunmi.”

Sunmi smiled and shook her head, “I know the execs for Wonderful are a bunch of old maids who gossip when they’re on break.”

Sunmi can hear her fellow execs affronted gasps. Boa chuckled, “Fair enough.”

A brief silence occurred between the two which made Sunmi fidget slightly. Then Boa shook her head, “Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Sunmi blinked and then stared at Boa’s slightly pleading face.

“Is it that bad? Do I need to cut off Kangta oppa’s balls?”

Boa giggled, “Unnecessary.” She patted Sunmi’s arm. Sunmi rolled her eyes but did lead Boa back to her office.

“Let’s talk in my office, unni.”

“Thanks, Sunmi ya.”

Opening the door to her office, she let the elder enter first and then clicking the lock shut after she got in. Sunmi gestured to the comfy couches Sunye would stay in to nap whenever she left the kids with her husband. Boa sat down in the middle of one of the couches while Sunmi sat right across her.

“What is it you wanted to talk to me about, unni?”

Boa cleared her throat and then handed her a folder that she’d been clutching since she had stopped Sunmi from going home and raiding Hyojong’s secret alcohol stash (her youngest may be a brilliant producer but hiding his alcohol stash underneath his twin sister’s bed? A bit of a dummy move).

Sunmi opened the folder and saw a couple of documents and blurry photos.

“What’s this, unni?”

Boa took a deep breath and Sunmi noticed that she looked a bit nervous.

“You know that my daughter, Chungha, went missing when we were in Japan on her 4th birthday, right?”

Sunmi nodded, unable to repress the memory of seeing one of the strongest women she knew break down after having lost her daughter in some kind of freak accident that to this day, Sunmi still believes was deliberate and that Chungha was kidnapped because her mom was turning into one of the most powerful businesswomen in Southeast Asia.

Boa takes another deep breath and sorts through the pictures Sunmi spread on the coffee table to show one picture. It was a bit blurry but the features of the person in the photo was recognizable enough. Sunmi had been one of Boa’s closest friends but had only seen Chungha once because she was too focused on getting her life back together after her husband had died, leaving her nearly-college age self and twins alone to fend in the world (thank goodness for Sunye and Sohee though).

Sunmi may have married young due to circumstances that Sunye likes to describe as the “ _biggest fuck up dad ever did_ ” but she did her best and most of the time, she and Boa only communicated via letters and postcards plus the occasional get-togethers if Boa was in the same country as she was.

The photo Boa showed distinctly shows a young woman, probably in her early 20’s or late teens, that had Boa’s cheekbones and her eyes. Sunmi vividly recalls a tearful phone call she got a few days after Chungha was born (back when she didn’t even know that her husband would be taken away from her 7 days from then) where Boa had exclaimed “ _She looks entirely like me! Mi ya, she doesn’t have any features from-_ ”

Sunmi lightly shook her head when Boa looked at her questioningly.

“What is it?”

Sunmi smiles and grabs the photo, “She looks exactly like you.”

Boa blushes.

Sunmi stammers a bit, “I- ...what I meant was she looks a bit like you. Back then, unni. Sorry. I didn’t see Chungha for so long but s-she looks a lot like you.”

Boa brightens at that. It was Sunmi’s turn to blush.

“Thank you, Mi ya.”

Sunmi smiles but then frowns at the photos and documents that, if Sunmi was right, looked a bit like a report from an investigator. She grabs one of the documents and skims through it.

 

_-was last seen in Dallas._

_...seems to be healthy._

_\- was adopted in late spring (May?)_

_-foster parents couldn’t figure out where she came from._

_-jumped from different orphanages._

 

Sunmi stopped and put the document back. She looks at Boa who looked anxious and elated, which made her fidget a lot and wrangle her fingers a bit.

“Unni?”

Boa’s distracted hum was her answer.

“Boa unni?”

Boa jumped when Sunmi lightly tapped her leg with the folder. She turned pink.

“Sorry. What is it?”

Sunmi tapped on the document she skimmed through, “Who did you hire to investigate this?”

“Oh! Uh… Eric? And Ai- Amy I mean.”

“Huh.”

Boa looked at her in curiosity, “Why?”

Sunmi smiled, “Nothing. They’re good, as is usual.”

Boa laughs and nods, “They are. Hyojung wasn’t kidding.”

“Well, she is **her** sister.”

“True.”

Sunmi surveys the information Eric and Amy had managed to gather. It was a lot and she knows Boa would not have shared this if the results were vague. This wasn’t a shot in the dark. Eric and Amy managed to track down where Chungha is now. Sunmi then looks at Boa who was looking at the picture Amy had surely taken.

“Unni?”

“Yeah?”

“What do you wanna do now?”

Boa looked from the picture to Sunmi. The latter sees how much the elder wants to see her daughter and she can understand. She could never imagine losing Hyojong and Hyuna and not seeing them for so long that she’d missed so much of their milestones.

“I-I don’t know, Sunmi ya,” Boa looks at the only clear picture she has of her grown up child and Sunmi felt a pang in her heart, “W-would she even want to see me? She looks healthy in these pictures. Happy. And she looks so carefree.”

Boa looks up at Sunmi with tearful eyes, “How could I take her away from this peaceful place she has now?”

Sunmi quickly stood up and went to the older’s side, pulling her into a hug. Boa’s sobs were quiet and the only noise she lets out were tiny hiccups. Sunmi feels another pang in her heart for her closest friend and tightened the hug.

“Unni, she’s your daughter. Now, I know our lives aren’t all that peaceful but we all have the means to give Chungha the protection she needs. We learned a lesson back then. We all did our best to track her down but we couldn’t.”

Sunmi runs her fingers through Boa’s hair gently, “Unni, we all tried to persuade you to forget about her because she’d been gone for so long. No one could locate her. For more than a decade, everyone thought she was dead. Except you.” She grasps Boa’s arms and looked at her.

“Unni, you never once thought Chungha was dead. Never. You knew and you felt that she was out there even though everyone had already believed that she was dead.”

Boa hiccups and Sunmi quickly offers her the tissues she puts on top of the coffee table. Boa smiles.

“Thank you, Mi ya.”

Sunmi rolls her eyes and returns the older’s smile.

“So, do you wanna see Chungha now?”

Boa shakes her head. Sunmi frowns at that.

“Unni-”

“No, I mean. I would want to see her but not right now? I wanna ease her into this.”

Sunmi takes a deep breath.

“I want Seulgi and Soyeon on this with Hyuna leading it.”

Boa looks at Sunmi, “If that’s okay?”

“If Hyuna agrees… Although, I expect that she would.”

Boa smiles.

“Will you be alright with this, unni?”

“I can wait for a few more months, I think, or years. As long as Chungha can still be this carefree when I see her.”

“I’ll arrange this with Juhyun and Sunye.”

“She’s still in charge of the entire op on your end?”

“Unfortunately. She wants to retire and hand it over to one of the younger potentials but they’re all declining saying that they’re too young and inexperienced.”

Boa chuckles, “They just want Sunye to stay as the head for a while longer.”

“They probably want her to stay forever,” Sunmi quips.

“That’s entirely probable.”

The two women giggle at that.

“You’ll see her soon, unni.”

Boa smiles at Sunmi at that.

“Soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunmi presents her plans to her older sister and the head of their operations, Sunye.  
> Will Sunye approve of her plan, though?

“So, there you have it.”

Sunye blinks and looks down at the scattered papers Sunmi had presented. Hastily, she might add. Her younger half-sister had nearly dislocated her arm when she saw her coming in to Wonderful early that morning.

_ “I have to talk to you about something, unni!” _

_ “Can’t this wait?” _

_ “It absolutely cannot!” _

Sunye had let Sunmi drag her to her office and presented the something that couldn’t wait that turned out to be something that shouldn’t have been possible.

“Sunmi ah, where did you even get these?”

Sunmi squints at her, “I just said that Boa unni made Eric and Amy investigate this. And you know how those two work.”

Sunye nods. She knows how the couple works especially when she sees that these documents (photocopied, of course) were reviewed by Hyojung.

“So, now what?”

The younger sighs exasperatedly.

“Have you even listened to anything I said for the last 20 minutes or so?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“And you want an op to retrieve Chungha?”

A series of “no”s was the reply.

“I said that I want an op to let Chungha know her mom and our family. And if she wants to come to us, then she can. But only  **after** knowing who her blood mom is.”

“So what?”

“Unni.”

Sunye huffs. She looks at the documents and knew they weren’t faked. Eric and Amy were to meticulous and too curious to ever fake something. Not to mention, Hyojung wouldn’t vouch for something like this.

“Okay, say I agree,” Sunmi grins and Sunye knows that this was just a token protest, “who would you even send on this op?”

Sunmi presents a document in a flourish and puts down on the table.

Sunye skims over the document, her eyebrow raising more in interest.

“You want to send Seulgi on this? With Soyeon?”

Sunmi nods enthusiastically.

“With your eldest leading.”

“Yep!”

Sunye prays to the heavens for guidance and patience.

“Are you sure?”

Sunmi’s face turns serious, “Unni, I wouldn’t approach you this early and running on less than 5 hours of sleep if I wasn’t serious.”

“Alright. Fair enough,” Sunye sighs.

“I wanted to send them since those two are closer in age to Chungha. I’ve already asked Chaemi if she’s alright with it. Although I have yet to talk to Juhyun about getting one of her members on this one.”

“And Soyeon?”

Sunmi shrugs and finally sits down.

“I’ve already asked her and she said yes.”

“I thought that you’d want at least another member for this.”

“Oh?”

It was Sunye’s turn shrug and answers, “I thought you’d want Eunbi on this, too.”

Sunmi shakes her head.

“It’s not something up Seulgi’s unit. I just needed two girls to do this with Hyuna leading it.”

“Why?”

Sunmi rolls her eyes.

“It’s not a search and destroy op, unni. We just want to let Chungha know she has her blood family still.”

“Why do you want Hyuna to lead this?”

“Like it or not, Hyuna is good at easing other people. She’s a classic big older sister figure.”

Sunye chuckles. “Figures.”

The elder looks down at the scattered papers and taps her index on the report about Chungha’s whereabouts.

“I’ll approve of this op and let Juhyun know. But I do need one other person on this one.”

Sunmi looks at her older sister curiously, “Whatever for?”

“Protection. And Chungha should at least have someone a little bit closer to her age but younger.”

The younger tilts her head in confusion.

“I want Junchan on this.”

Sunmi blinks.

“Yongguk oppa is a bit protective. Hime unni, too.”

Sunye chuckles, “Yeah, they are. But, considering that Boa unni is much closer to the Jungs, they’ll let him. Not to mention, Junchan is a leader of his own unit.”

Sunmi sighs in resignation.

“Alright. I’ll let Junchan know.”

Sunye nods and helps Sunmi arrange the documents she compiled. Handing them over, she looks at her half-sister and smiles.

“Thank you for doing this, Sunmi ah.”

Sunmi frowns.

“Why are you thanking me?”

Sunye shrugs, “You were the one who still believed Boa unni.”

“Oh.”

The elder smiles and pats her little sister’s head.

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, unni.”

Sunmi hugs her older sister and leaves with a, “Let’s eat lunch together later!”

Sunye agrees and looks on as her sister leaves her office. She wonders how Chungha would react when she knows who her family is.

_ ‘Only time will tell.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did mention (sorta) the Wow Thing sub-unit :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junchan asks his mother for permission to be part of the mission  
> And Sunmi may be a seer of some sort.

“No.”

Bang Junchan, who just dyed his hair back to black, stared at his mother calmly sipping tea as she had disagreed in sending Junchan to America.

“Mom.”

Jung Himchan or Hime, as she is fondly called, narrows her eyes at her youngest. Said youngest sits across her and looks disgruntled at her disagreement.

Junchan sighs, “Why not?”

“It’s too far.”

Hime can feel her son’s disbelief radiate in an almost tangible air.

“Yet you and Dad can freely go to London, anytime you want.”

“That is different.”

“I lead my own unit now, mom. Why can’t I?”

Hime, rendered speechless, resumes sipping her tea.

“He’s right, you know,” Junhong, Junchan’s older brother and the 2nd child of Hime, interjects, having just entered the living room where Junchan had approached their mom.

“Junhong.”

The bubblegum pink haired Junhong scrunches his nose and pats the youngest’s arm. He knows his mom is protective but “come on, mom. Junchan’s been leading the STRAY unit for nearly 6 years now. He’s a year younger than I am and thus is an adult. Not to mention, I know dad wouldn’t object to this.”

“Oh?” Hime’s eyebrow rises in challenge. Junhong merely rolls his eyes and shows his phone. A video recording plays with their deep-voiced father, Bang Yongguk, saying, “Let Junchan take the mission. He can take care of himself.”

Hime frowns at that. Junhong stops the video recording and slides his phone back in his pocket while Junchan stares at his brother.

“How did you even…?”

“Auntie Sunmi approached dad first. You know, since he’s the head and the leader.”

Junchan thinks that it was fair.

Hime sighs, a tiny bit offended at her husband but what can she do?, “Fine, you can go.”

Junchan stares at his mom.

“I know. I’m sorry, Chan.”

Junchan smiles and says he understands.

“Just be careful out there, okay? And check in every now and then.”

He nods and stands up to hug his mom. He also hugs his older brother and says, “Thanks, hyung.” Junhong merely pats his little brother’s back and tells him to take care.

“I’ll go and let Auntie Sunmi know.”

Hime nods and Junchan leaves with a last “thank you and love you” at the both of them.

“You really didn’t have to bring your dad in this, Junhong.”

Junhong grins and shrugs. He knew his mom was too stubborn.

“You would have taken days and time is too precious to waste, mom.”

“Shut it, child.”

“You love me.”

Hime rolls her eyes as Junhong hugs her goodbye. 

“I’ll bring Jongup next time!”

Hime chuckles at that. Her children were all stubborn. They all probably take after her.

_ “They got  _ **_your_ ** _ stubbornness. There’s no probably about it.” _

Hime snorts at her husband’s words. He was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update is a wee bit short. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Seulgi preps for the so-called mission her Grandma Boa asked her to do.

“Are you sure about this, Seulbear?”

Kim Seulgi nods as she continues packing for her indefinite stay in America. She knows her mom is worried but it’s not like this is the first time she had flown to a different continent without her mom.

“I’ll be fine, mom,” Seulgi says, pausing on her packing to look up at her mom. She smiles and her mom, Jung Chaemi, smiles back.

Chaemi sighs and pulls her eldest into a hug.

“Mom!” Seulgi protests halfheartedly.

Chaemi merely chuckles and lets go after a few more moments of hugging her child.

“I know you’ll be fine, Seulbear. I’m your mom so I worry.”

Seulgi just smiles. All moms worry, after all.

“I just hope Chungha and her adopted family don’t have any negative reactions to you all showing up and taking her away from them.”

“We’re not taking Chungha away from them, mom. We’ll just let Chungha decide if she wants to get to know her blood family, after all.”

“Yes, that too,” Chaemi quips and Seulgi giggles.

Chaemi caresses her eldest’s hair and smiles, “You’ll have your Hyuna unni with you there and Soyeon and Junchan, too.”

Seulgi smiles at her mom. Jung Chaemi may be the 9th daughter of one of HEVN's biggest company' head but she is a mom.

“Be careful and watch each other’s backs, okay?”

“Yes, mom.”

“That’s my Seulbear.”

Seulgi grins and Chaemi leaves her daughter to finish packing. Said daughter resumes packing after hearing the door click close.

“Noona?”

Seulgi pauses and looks up. She sees Sunho and Sunwon, carrying a just woken up Sunwoo. 

With a smirk on her lips, Seulgi says, “If it isn’t my little brothers.”

“Still taller than you, though,” Sunwon retaliates, making their older sister grin.

“You all trying to say goodbye to me right now?”

Sunho shrugs, “Just making sure you’re actually packing everything and not just Joohyun noona’s clothes.”

“Oi,” an affronted Seulgi replies. Sunho answers back with an unrepentant grin.

“Noona, is it true you’re going to America?” Their littlest brother sleepily asks.

Sunwon huffs and hands Sunwoo to Seulgi who merely shifts under the weight and kisses her baby brother’s cheek.

“Noona’s going to America for a while since Grandma Boa wanted your Chungha noona know that she still has her blood family here.”

“You’ll come back, right?”

Seulgi chuckles and says that she would.

“I can’t leave you with your knuckle-headed hyungs here.”

Sunwoo snickers sleepily. Seulgi smiles at that.

Remembering her other sibling and the only other sister she has, she looks to Sunwon and asks where Seulmi was.

“Lisa noona went to Thailand, remember? We sent her off before you got this mission.”

“Oh. Right.”

Sunwon tilts his head in curiosity. Seulgi huffs at her brother’s fox-like grin.

“You didn’t tell her, did you?”

Sunho snorts at that. Seulgi glares at her other brother.

“I’ll tell her when we’re on the plane already.”

Sunwon and Sunho both huff in amusement. Sunwoo had fallen asleep in Seulgi’s arms.

“Good luck with that.”

Seulgi carefully puts her youngest sibling back in Sunwon’s arms before flicking her taller sibling’s forehead.

“Shush, Nonu.”

Sunwon grins and gives a brief yet tight one-armed hug to his older sister. Sunho, on the other hand, engulfs Seulgi in a big hug.

“I didn’t know you’d be sending me off like this, Sichengie.”

Sunho didn’t deem that with an answer and merely tightened the hug.

“Come back safe and possibly with Chungha noona.”

Seulgi smiles at her siblings and replies with a, “Hopefully, we do.”

The two brothers, carrying a sleeping Sunwoo, leave her to continue packing.

Zipping her suitcase shut, Seulgi looks to the innocuous folder that held all the information they have on Kim Chungha.

“Hopefully, we do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update. Please thank NCT 127 and Highway to Heaven (both versions) for giving birth to this.

Lee Hyuna smiles as the three people (kids) who’ll accompany her to America get out of the car, the private plane looking impressive at her back.

“Heya, kiddos.”

Various greetings of “Hello, noona/unni” were returned and Hyuna grins. 

“Right, then. Let’s go.”

She sees Seulgi and Soyeon look at her, confused, while Junchan just hands his luggage to one of the stewards waiting on them.

“Unni? There’s no briefing?”

Hyuna smiles and shakes her head, saying “This isn’t an official assignment even if we did have to get the permission of various people to get us out to America.”

Seulgi and Soyeon blink at that. Junchan, Kangta bless his soul, looks confused for a second and Hyuna coos at that.

“Don’t worry, Channie. This ain’t official Sanctuary business. This is more on HEVN’s business.”

At that the three understood. Kwon Chungha, if she was willing to know who her blood family was, would not know right away what HEVN and what everyone in the family stood for.

“Well, it won’t be that hard to hide shi-stuff then.”

Hyuna chuckles as Junchan turns pink in embarrassment.

“Come on, let’s go. We’ve made the pilot wait enough.”

The three young adults (kids) follow Hyuna inside the airplane.

“Sit wherever you like and get comfy. We have more than half a day’s flight to Dallas.”

Junchan groans at that and sits in one of the window seats, setting his carry-on luggage near his feet. Seulgi and Soyeon seat themselves right across Junchan and immediately produce neck pillows and sleeping masks. Hyuna chuckles at the two girls.

“It’s a nonstop flight, isn’t it, Hyuna noona?”

Hyuna nods. Junchan sighs tiredly at that and gets his laptop from his luggage.

“Are you sure you’d rather work, Chan-ah?”

Chan turns to Seulgi who had slid her sleeping mask to her forehead to look at her cousin.

“It’s fine, noona. I’ll just be working for a bit then go sleep.”

Seulgi stares at Chan for a bit longer then nods, “Just make sure to text Auntie Hime and Jihyun before we take off.”

“Yes, noona.”

Hyuna nearly coos at the two cousins. She’s always known the Jungs were really close. Well, all of the families under the HEVN Group were all close.

‘ _Family comes first, after all._ ’

Soyeon had already been out while the other three had still been awake.

“Soyeon’s knackered out, huh?” Hyuna quips.

Seulgi, who had asked one of the in-flight stewardesses for a bottle of water, nods and fiddles with her sleeping mask while waiting for her water.

“She’s been integrating everyone in her unit so that they’d be able to take assignments soon.”

Hyuna frowns at that.

“Is she being pressured?”

“Nope. She just wants to do her best.”

“Whatever for?”

“She still thinks she’s an outsider.”

“We all know she isn’t.”

Seulgi smiles at that and replies with a, “We do but it takes a li’l bit of time for her to let that sink in.”

Hyuna sighs in exasperation.

Chan absentmindedly listens as the two older girls small talk while he bugs Seungjin about his company to which he merely got an irritated reply.

 

**[bearjin]**

**mommyujin** : i know how to run a company, bang junchan

 

**mommyujin** is offline

 

Chan chuckles at that. He really should just stop bugging Seungjin about District 9 when he knows it’s doing well enough but he can’t help it. He checks the company documents Changsung sent last night and sees that most of it had already been signed by Seungjin. There was even a small note in one of the documents, buried under so many other related documents, that said “ **GET SOME REST, BANG JUNCHAN. - Yoon Seungjin** ”.

Chan huffs at that.  
  
“Business troubles?”

He looks up to see his Hyuna noona smiling at him, gently. 

‘ _She really is like a big sister to everyone._ ’

Unknowingly, Chan had tuned out Hyuna and Seulgi talking and had not noticed that his cousin had already gotten her water and is already out like a light. He shakes his head at Hyuna’s inquiry.

“Not really, noona. Just my vice president telling me to get some rest and leave the company in his good hands.”

Hyuna chuckles and says that he should follow what Seungjin said.

“Seungjin speaks sense, Chan ah. You should rest. We have 14 hours of flight to go.”

Chan thinks for a moment and hears the subtle roar of the plane’s engine, then shrugs, “Might as well.”

Hyuna softly laughs at that. Letting Chan close his laptop and text his mom and Jihyun that they’re taking off now, Hyuna gets comfy in her seat and proceeds to conk out for the rest of the trip.

 

**[bang!]**

**chrischan:** we’re taking off now

**chrischan:** i’ll videocall when we land???

**himesama:** those question marks shouldnt be there

**dadguk:** take care, chan

**zelololo:** dont stress too much about your business baby bro

**nunuappa:** what junhong said

**chrischan:** -_-

**nunuappa:** seungmi says that u should take care and eat a lot too

**himesama:** take care, maknae ya <3

**chrischan:** MOM

 

**[내 chocochip]**

**chrischan:** jihyunnieeeee

**banglix:** hey, hyung. how r u?

**chrischan:** we about to take off

**banglix:** take care uwu

**chrischan:** is it weird i can hear u saying this

**banglix:** *whipping noises* -han

**chrischan:** why is han w u?

**banglix:** oh yeah i’m at the studio. gyeom hyung said he needed me for smthg

**chrischan:** oh. dont let him do anything questionable?

**banglix:** u take care too <3

**chrischan:** <3

 

Chan chuckles and sets his phone to airplane mode as the plane taxis through the private runway they have in Incheon International Airport.

He gets his own neck pillow and sleeping mask. Before the plane accelerates and takes off, Chan is already off to dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Chanmi meets Yuna Lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up near the end of this chapter. I'm sorry.

Kim Chanmi looks around the parking lot, waiting for her dad to pick her up. She shivers as she feels the autumn wind blow her way. School had just ended, and she was set to be picked up by her dad since he’d be teaching her how to drive. 

 

Hearing a distant engine rumble, she perks up as she sees her dad’s red Toyota Civic nearing. She waves a little bit and smiles as the car stops right in front of her.

“Hi, sweetheart. Were you waiting long?”

Chanmi shakes her head and she gets in. She gives her dad a hug and buckles herself in.

“So, ready for your first driving lesson?”

“Yep!”

She’s excited to learn how to drive since that means she wouldn’t have to bother her dad so much since he’s been picking her up since she started going to senior high.

“Okay, we’ll start the lessons once you’ve eaten your afternoon snack.”

“Dad!”

Chanmi whines and her dad chuckles.

Nearing their house, Chanmi notices the black SUV parked in front. She looks to her dad in question who shrugs.

“Wonder who’d be crazy enough to have a heavily tinted SUV come to our neighborhood.”

Chanmi feels a pit of anxiety in her stomach but doesn’t know the reason.

Her dad parks the car in their garage. The SUV actually parked decently and out of the way to the garage. They get out and see someone sitting beside the SUV, cross-legged and unmindful of the gravel probably digging on their thighs and butt.

Seeing the two approaching, the figure stands up and Chanmi gapes. The owner(?) of the SUV was a woman, and she looked like she’d belong better at Coachella than here in the middle of a Dallas suburban neighborhood.

The woman had chestnut brown hair with streaks of light blonde wearing a black tank top and ripped denim jeans matched with a black ankle-length boots. She removes the black RayBan she was wearing and smiled.

Chanmi gapes again. The woman was gorgeous. She looked like a model.

“Hello! Are you the Kims?”

Her dad approaches the woman first, a bit wary about a stranger knowing them.

“Yes, we are. How can we help you?”

The woman smiles and introduces herself as “Yuna Lee”. She offers her hand and Chanmi’s dad shakes it.

Yuna Lee smiles amiably at the two and asks if she could talk to them about something.

“It’s… well, concerning about your daughter? If it’s alright, I won’t force you all to accommodate me.”

Yuna smiles at the two and her dad does seem surprised about it. Chanmi knows she was adopted and her parents now don’t know the whereabouts of her real parents. Not even the orphanage knew where she came from. She was just found out on the street at the very tender age of five and was being looked after by a kindly old woman who lived on the same alley Chanmi was found.

“You can come in.”

Yuna smiles and bows in thanks. She then turns to smile at Chanmi who weakly returns it. Yuna follows the father-daughter duo inside the house. Chanmi’s mom wouldn’t be home ‘til late at night since she has double shifts at the hospital.

Her dad offers Yuna a seat at their couch, which had seen better days, but Yuna smiles and primly sits down.

Chanmi, remembering her manners, “Would you like a drink? We got juice or water.”

Yuna beams, “Water would be fine. Thank you!”

Chanmi hastily sets aside her backpack and fetches a glass of cold water and puts it down on the coffee table near Yuna.

“Thanks.”

Chanmi fidgets and Yuna says that she should seat, “I’m sorry to suddenly impose on you all like this.”

Her dad cuts off her reply with a “We don’t mind it.”

Yuna smiles.

“How did you know about my daughter?”

Yuna blinks and says that her family has been searching for their long-lost goddaughter who has been missing for over a decade now.

Her dad stares at Yuna who smiles sheepishly.

“I know it seems hard to believe, but we never gave up searching for Chungha. That’s her name. And my mother had never given up searching for her since she and Chungha’s mother were practically sisters. So… she’s hired a lot of people to find Chungha over the years and...the sources lead here. To your family. To Chanmi.”

“Why do you think it would be Chanmi?”

Yuna hums then quickly withdraws a folder from her bag.

“These were the documents the people my mom hired to find Chungha managed to unearth. Chanmi was from the Sisters of Mary Orphanage, yes? But they never had any documents not even her birth certificate there. The investigators traced Chanmi back all the way from Japan, a year before she was found. I don’t doubt that when Chanmi was put in the orphanage, she only spoke a bare minimum of English and spoke mainly in Japanese, yes?”

Chanmi’s dad nods, listening intently to Yuna’s explanation. Chanmi fidgets beside her dad as she listens. Will she finally know who her real parents are?

“Yes, Chanmi barely spoke any English when we adopted her. She spoke either in Japanese or Korean and refused to let go of a stuffed teddy bear.”

Hearing of the stuffed teddy bear, Yuna unlocks her phone and shows a picture of a teddy bear that Chanmi can definitely tell is her Aki. Yuna then zooms out the picture and shows the full picture of a toddler, who could be between the ages of one to three years old, holding the teddy bear fiercely.

Yuna smiles and says, “This was one of the last pictures Chungha’s mother had of her. It was a day before we lost her.”

“That’s Chanmi.”

Yuna tilts her head in curiosity, “Is it?”

Chanmi’s dad nods.

“Yes, I’m certain.”

Yuna exhales, relief palpable in every part of her body.

“I could leave you to talk with Chanmi, if you want, Ms. Lee.”

Yuna turns to him and smiles, “If that is okay?”

He nods. Yuna smiles in thanks.

Chanmi’s dad leaves them alone to talk and Chanmi stares at her.

“So, how are we related if you’re saying your mom and my real mom are practically sisters?”

Yuna beams.

“My mom, Miya, she’s your real mom’s closest friend. They’ve been together through thick and thin and mom looks up to Auntie so much like a little sister.”

“Are they really that close for you to be here to find your mom’s friend’s daughter?”

“Auntie Boa is my godmother and well, we’re family.”

“Boa?”

Yuna nods, “That’s your mom’s name. Kwon Boa. Your birth name is Kwon Chungha. If you want, you can still use Kim Chanmi.”

“Is that really okay?”

Yuna nods and smiles.

“Of course, your adopted parents took care of you for so long that we’re entirely grateful that you were in good hands and were happy with them.”

“Where do you live, though?”

“Oh, we live in Korea. Most of our family members do.”

“Family members?”

Yuna perks up and nods, “Yep! Well, you’re an only child but you have two Uncles. One lives in Japan and when we lost you, we were celebrating your 4th birthday in Osaka. That’s where Uncle Kangta lives.”

“Is that why I know how to speak Japanese before?”

“Well, all of our relatives are multilingual so yeah.”

Yuna hums and then says something Chanmi doesn’t really expect, “We have a huge family actually. We’re not all related to them, but they’re family still. Everyone who knew about the incident back then or were in Japan at that time, kept searching for you. We don’t really know what exactly happened but well…”

“Well, what?”   
Chanmi is curious. What could make Yuna hesitate so much about it?

Yuna sighs, “We don’t really know why you went missing. You were just playing with us in the playground. One moment you were at the swings then a moment after, you were gone. We don’t know what happened. We scoured the entire playground and Osaka for so many days after that.”

Chanmi looks at Yuna, surprised.

“Until now, we don’t know what happened. Were you kidnapped? Did you get lost? Who knows, really.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanmi has vague memories of how she was separated from her blood family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay!

Chanmi silently stares at Yuna.

“You guys didn’t know…?”

Yuna shakes her head and fiddles with the rips on her jeans.

“We didn’t. That’s why everyone was so frantic about searching for you.”

Chanmi vaguely remembers playing and a blurry face of a woman smiling kindly at her. She also remembers a silhouette approaching her while she was playing and offering to show her somewhere. 

“I-”

Yuna perks up and looks to Chanmi, who looks hesitant about something.

“What is it?”

“I… I just sorta remember this wide open space filled with swings and slides. I remember a woman smiling at me and patting my head. She called me “her little spring flower” and then I remember loud honks around me. I just saw these huge steel ships while someone… a man, I think? Dragging me to one of the ships. I don’t remember him saying anything I could understand but I did hear someone saying “Kwon” and “money”. The next thing I remember someone was hiding me in one of the crates. After that, the next memory I have is of the old woman who looked after me while I was on the streets. I was still clutching Aki with me, though. I knew Aki was important but I didn’t know why he was important.”

Yuna is pensive once Chanmi finishes telling her. 

“Do you still have Aki with you?”

Chanmi nods. Yuna smiles and asks if she could see her teddy bear. She agrees and excuses herself to get Aki from her room.

Entering her room, Chanmi quickly retrieves the old and worn teddy bear on her shelf. She quickly goes back to the living room but stops when she hears her dad and Yuna talking.

“ _Are you here to take Chanmi away?_ ”

* * *

 

Mr Kim approaches Yuna and sits on the space Chanmi vacated. Yuna only respectfully nods at him and waits for the older to say what’s on his mind.

“Are you here to take Chanmi away?”

Yuna blinks at that then smiles.

“No, we aren’t going to take Chanmi away.”

Mr. Kim stares at her, perplexed. Yuna fiddles with her phone before saying, “Chanmi was raised by you and your wife for more than a decade. You were the ones who were there for her when we weren’t. We won’t take her away unless we have you and your wife’s permission.”

Yuna puts down her phone and looks at Mr. Kim.

“We’ve lost Kwon Chungha for so long. Auntie Boa has mourned for her so long, but we understand that she is also Kim Chanmi, your daughter. Your one and only daughter. We would not be rude and take away the people whom Chungha considers as her parents. We will ask for your permission, and we will ask Chanmi if she wants to come back with us, temporarily.”

Yuna pauses, tilting her head to the side. She sighs.

“You can come out, Ms. Chanmi.”

Chanmi guiltily skulks in, clutching Aki to her chest. Yuna smiles.

“It’s okay.”

Chanmi sits with her dad who drapes a protective arm around her. Yuna notices the gesture and merely smiles.

“As I said, we won’t be taking Chanmi away unless we have your explicit permission and Chanmi’s agreement. There are a lot of things Chanmi needs to know if she wants to know our family.”

Chanmi silently hands Aki over to Yuna and the latter smiles in thanks, holding the teddy bear as if it was something precious.

“Is it okay if I ask someone to come in here, as well?”

Mr. Kim startles.

“Don’t worry, it’s just one of my companions. Auntie Boa told him about Aki, so he’ll know what Aki really is. If that is okay?”

Yuna looks to Mr. Kim, who nods hesitantly.

Yuna nods and smiles. She dials a number on her phone and waits for the other line to answer it.

“Chan-ah? Yeah, could you get in here?”

“...”

“Yeah. She still has Aki.”

“...”

“Got it. Thanks, Chan.”

Yuna ends the call and the other two nearly jump when the doorbell rang.

“That must be Chan.”

Mr. Kim stands up to get to the door and Chanmi looks as her dad lets in a black haired guy dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans matched with black sneakers.

“Is that Jihyun’s shirt?”

The guy who must be Chan, pouts at Yuna and protests about the shirt.

“It’s mine,  _ nuna _ . Jihyun has the same shirt I have.”

“Couple shirts?”

Chan doesn’t deem that with any reply and Yuna chuckles. She does hand Aki to him though.

Yuna huffs and nudges Chan before he can get distracted.

“Chan-ah?”

Chan startles and looks to Yuna who gestures to Mr. Kim and Chanmi. He reddens in embarrassment and bows hastily.

“Hello! I’m so sorry. I’m Chris. I’m Yuna  _ nuna _ ’s cousin...sort of.”

Chanmi stares at Chris who, after his introduction, had gone back to fiddle with Aki. She turns her gaze to Yuna who looks on in fond amusement.

“Chan or rather, Chris, has one track mind.”

“No, I do not,” was the distracted reply.

Yuna snorts and waits until an audible click was heard in the room.

“Ah. Wow, I can’t believe Auntie Boa managed to build this and put this on Aki.”

Chanmi, curious about it, looks as Chris shows a diamond, nearly the size of Chanmi’s fist.

“That’s a huge diamond.”

Chris smiles and says, “It’s not  **just** a diamond. This here contains all the information about Kwon Chungha and… well, I’m pretty sure this recorded the time when Kwon Chungha went missing.”

Yuna huffs, “Auntie made a sophisticated surveillance system for her daughter. Too bad it wasn’t connected to any server… That diamond is also a prototype. It doesn’t have a tracking system, only cameras and an encrypted file containing all of Chungha’s information.”

Chris nods and puts the diamond on a small, square black box. Locking said box with a code, he pockets the box and smiles.

“Done.”

Yuna nods. Chanmi stares.  _ Her mom made that? For her? _

Chris turns to Chanmi and smiles, “Auntie Boa was very specific about how I could get the diamond out without destroying Aki. Said that the diamond may be helpful but Aki is more precious to you so she told me how to get the diamond out and make sure Aki isn’t torn up.”

Chanmi blinks and nods, “Thank you.”

Chris smiles brightly, “No need for thanks, really. You’re family, after all.”

Yuna nods and checks her watch.

“Chan-ah. It’s late,” she turns to Mr. Kim and says thank you for letting them in.

Chanmi looks to Yuna who starts to follow Chan to the door.

“W-wait…”

Yuna stops and turns to Chanmi then smiles.

“We’ll be back tomorrow, Mr. Kim, Chanmi.”

Mr. Kim nods, “My wife will be here tomorrow so you can come back tomorrow morning.”

“Of course. Thank you for your hospitality again.”

The two leave bowing to Mr. Kim and Chanmi follows her dad as he accompanies them out to the door.

Chanmi watches as Yuna and Chris get into the SUV, the engine purring to life and continues following said SUV ‘til it turned to a bend on the road ahead.   
  
“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“How should we tell mom?”

Mr. Kim chuckles and pats her head, “She’ll be fine with this, sweetheart. I am happy your real family is looking for you, you know.”

Chanmi nods and smiles at him.

“Right.”

“Come on, to bed with you. I’ll explain to your mom when she gets here.”

Chanmi hugs her dad tight.

“Thanks, dad.”

“Don’t mention it, flower. Good night.”

Chanmi smiles and says goodnight to her dad, as well. She retrieves Aki and places him back on the shelf in her room.

She smiles as she can see the teddy bear from her bed.

_ Her mom loved her. Her real mom loves her. _

That alone was enough to make Chanmi smile and when she fell asleep, her dreams were filled with laughter and her mother singing her a lullaby.


End file.
